


Bound and Tormented

by Starsilver



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All Of This Is Implied/Non-Graphic, Experimentation, Forced Servitude, Gen, Imprisonment, Morgoth Isn't a Nice Person, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Severing, Torture Through Daemon, he isn't, no, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsilver/pseuds/Starsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Sauron join Morgoth anyway? In a world where your soul walks outside of your body, things are whispered into the darkness of Utumno... Warning for Non-con daemon touching, implied torture and general nastiness. Morgoth isn't a nice person. This is a His Dark Materials/Silmarillion FUSION. There are no HDM characters in it, just the concept of daemons applied to Maiar/Valar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Tormented

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first published story - more of a drabble - on both fanfiction.net and ao3. I really suggest you read the warnings before going any farther. This piece was heavily inspired by AzureSkye23 on fanfiction.net and their stories - you should read them, they're much better than mine. The style of writing was influenced by LCAAS and their drabble "They cannot conquer forever". Other than that, enjoy. Oh, and I don't own The Silmarillion. This universe/general idea might be added on to at a later time, but don't hold out hope. My muse is a fickle, fickle thing, and currently Bleach-obsessed.

Chained beneath Morgoth's iron throne is a wolf with golden eyes and ebon fur, who watches him with bitter, bitter hatred. A collar of dark steel rings round her throat, sharp and spiked, connected to a chain which vanishes into shadows. 

She is a daemon, all in his fortress know, held in thrall. For sometimes, when Melkor rages, and the servants who haunt his throne room flee in fear of pain ( death is an escape they both crave and dread), she screams. And later, when they return, glittering Dust ( lifeblood, they hiss, and watch with hungry eyes ) flows from her back. But whose, none know, save the Dark Lord himself. 

It is said in Utumno ( more like whispered into the eternal night ) , that she was Melkor's daemon, who turned on him when he slew the Two Trees and that he cannot bear to let go. ( when Morgoth hears this he laughs and laughs and laughs. he hasn't seen his own soul since the Marring of Arda. he doesn't - can't, a little voice in his head says quietly - miss her.) 

Deeper in the depths, others speak of his enemies, of his experiments, of those that were twisted and torn apart and remade as a shattered image. He failed to break her, it is said. Or she wasn't as useful broken, others mutter. ( when he hears this, Morgoth hisses into her ear, trailing one corpse-pale hand across matted black fur, and watches with glee as she flinches ) 

And deepest still, close to where the molten bones of the earth rise under the fortress, by orange red light and burning lava, they hint ( not speak, never speak ) oh so softly that one of his Maiar might not be as loyal as he seems, held in place with an iron chain and a wolf-shaped soul. That he is always, always plotting. And should Morgoth ever slip, it will be his hand plunging a knife into the unprotected back. ( it is well that Morgoth never hears those rumors, for the whisperers would die in torment beyond belief, sundered slowly from the twisted remains of their essence. after all, the truth is a dangerous thing.)

Sauron watches the throne (or is it the throne he watches?) with hungry eyes.


End file.
